


Unfinished works

by likegoldfish



Category: Merlin (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:51:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likegoldfish/pseuds/likegoldfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of my unfinished works</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously these fics were never beta'd, as I never got around to finishing them. Some have been posted in other forms, and formats. Some are old works, or works I am not pleased with. For other works I simply lost inspiration.

On a particular Sunday in March Stiles received a letter. It had been lucky he was home, though that was mostly due to the rain. The letter was addressed to him, like properly with his first name and everything on it. This and the fact that it was unsigned should have freaked him out, but really he was bored and dying for some action.

Which is why he ended up going to a deserted warehouse in the middle of the night. Not his smartest idea, but like his teachers told him repeatedly, he never took advantage of his brain. When he parked his jeep he realised it might have been smart to let someone know where he was headed, but hey this was a small town they would probably be able to find him. His dad was the sheriff after all. 

He walked into the warehouse, unsure what to expect. He checked to make sure his phone was on and put it in his pocket.

“Well well, Stiles, I didn’t think your father would let you come here.” An old man said.

“Oh, well, he doesn’t know I am here.” Stiles said awkwardly, then he squinted his eyes. “Don’t I know you from somewhere?”

“No, but there is a reason why I might seem familiar.” Old dude said.

“Do tell.” Stiles gestured, he was surprisingly calm.

“It might be better if I let you read this letter.” Old guy handed him a yellowish envelope, his name was written on it. “It’s from your mother.” Not that Stiles hadn’t recognised her handwriting already. He quickly put two and two together.

“We’re related aren’t we?” He said, looking at the letter in his hand.

Old dude nodded, “Read the letter anyways, your mother asked me to give it to you when the time was right.” He stated. Stiles opened the envelope and quickly scanned over the letter.

“You’re fucking messing with me right?” Stiles asked, “Werewolves, seriously?”

“I am an old man, I take no joy in lying to my grandkids.” The man said, “Allison, please come out?” He asked. The girl walked out of the shadows, Stiles hadn’t even noticed this before. He knew her though, she went to Beacon Hills High as well and Scott had a huge crush on her.

“Hi Stiles.” She waved awkwardly.

“Hi.” Stiles waved back.

“Tell him Allison.” Old guy said.

“Werewolves are real, and we are the once that hunt them.” Allison stated. “Our code is _nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent.”_

“We hunt those that hunt us.” Stiles translated. Then it hit him, “That’s why my mother insisted I’d take French class when I was little.”

“And why your father was so reluctant about it.” Mr Argent said. “But we want to welcome you back into the family, and help train you.” He said.

“Yes, I want to kill those beasts for what they did to our family.” Stiles said fiercely, “they don’t deserve pity, they took away my mom.” 


	2. Chapter 2

It was march and, Britain being Britain, it rained. Morgana really couldn’t have picked a worse day to go to Glastonbury to buy some weird obscure book no one ever reads. I of course had to tag along, cause father insisted we’d do some sibling-bonding stuff. As if it was my fault we didn’t get along, she was a harpy, a pagan and a hipster. I really don’t get why she just couldn’t be normal and had to do all this bullshit stuff she always insisted on doing.

Anyway Morgana dragged me into this crappy old bookstore called Merlin’s Cave. A dumb name if you tell me, but hey that’s what you get with bookstores. Seriously you could barely step into it, as small as it was. I looked around and all I saw was obscure books, really something for the harpy you see. Behind the counter there was this old guy but he looked like a homeless drunkard or something along those lines. I’m guessing here but  he’s probably the owner of the store or something like that. My day just couldn’t get worse.

“Are you finished yet?” I said after like an hour…okay maybe like ten minutes but it certainly felt like an hour so I figured we should get the hell out of here and grab something to eat.  Mean she also wanted to see that dumb Tor they are so damn proud of here. “I am not finished.” The Harpy said, “Shut up.” She glared at me and continued to look at books. Of course you never get your way with harpies, that’s the reason they are harpies. I just happened to be with a major harpy.

To make matters worse she decided it would be totally cool to start talking to the hobo. Probably about obscure books or pagan-y bullshit. All rubbish I tell you, complete and utter horse dung.  “Morgana can we go yet?” I asked, admittedly I sounded rather whiny and desperate. “No, Arthur we cannot,” She snapped, “and if you don’t shut the fuck up we are staying here longer and I tell dad you are being a clotpole.”  She warned me. “Clotpole isn’t even a word.” I remarked. “It actually is,” hobo guy said, “Shakespeare used it in one of his plays actually.” He stated. “My brother is too dumb to have actually read Shakespeare.” Morgana sighed, “I don’t know why I put up with him.” I glared at her, “The feeling’s mutual.” I stated and started checking for emails. “Phones don’t work here,” the Hobo said, “there’s a bad connection around here, well around the whole town actually.” He smiled. Morgana smiled back, “That’s just lovely, makes me wanna stay here forever.” She beamed with joy. Just awful, if she was going to stay here, I would never even think of visiting her. “Well perhaps they’ll let you stay in Avalon.” Hobo guy laughed. Morgana laughed too, it was obviously a joke meant for crappy book people and/or pagans. I didn’t get it, not that I really cared about that.

I must’ve looked even more annoyed than before because, finally after two hours or something like that, Morgana decided we would leave. “We can go to the Tor tomorrow.” She stated. Then to the hobo, “Goodbye Mr Emrys, I’ll come and see the book tomorrow if that’s alright with you, mister?”  she asked all friendly and smiles and so not like her usual harpy self. “That’s alright, it might happen that my grandson is in the store, but he can show it to you as well.” He smiled. Then we left and checked into some bed and breakfast, as Morgana didn’t want to go to a proper hotel and called dad when I made a scene about it. Stupid bitch. I really loathe every single part of her, I swear she is Satan itself.

The next morning I woke up with a horrible pain in my back, that’s why I prefer proper sleeping arrangements, because they aren’t made to torture people. The Harpy was still asleep, almost looking angelic and peaceful. Well if you didn’t know better, you would believe she was.

~

Arthur always felt that it was perfectly acceptable to insult me and the things I like. I guess that was the main reason our father decided he would accompany me on my trip to Glastonbury. Though I would have preferred it if I had been able to go with my best friend Gwen, as I had originally planned. Arthur just wouldn’t be able to appreciate the things I wanted to take a look at.

One of those things was this little bookstore Gwen’s boyfriend, Lancelot, had told me about in one of his emails. He had gone to Glastonbury last year when he spontaneously took a plane from France to London to visit Gwen. He had of course argued, that Glastonbury was one of those places you just had to see.

Once we had arrived at Glastonbury I could already feel how magical it was, despite the rain. I told Arthur we best go to the bookstore first, as I wanted to buy a book there that was a little obscure I suppose as no normal bookstore even knew it existed. I was also hoping to speak to the owner, Mr Emrys. Lancelot had informed me that he knew a lot about witchcraft and the Celtic pantheon, and I was always delighted when I could speak of such things with someone.

We stepped into the bookstore, Merlin’s cave, and I could already sense Arthur was annoyed. We had been barely been there for five minutes when started to complain. “Are you finished yet?” He whined. “I am not finished.” I replied and directed a glare towards him, “shut up.” Then I continued to look for some interesting books. They were must reads but very hard to find. The market for witches and warlocks isn’t that big after all.

After I had selected a few, only ten or so, books I walked up to the counter. “Hello young Lady.” He greeted. “Are you Mr Emrys?” I asked, almost shyly. “Yes child, I am.” He smiled and took a look at my books. “Certainly some good titles.” He stated, he then saw a book by Raven Silverwolf, and sighed. “You do realise you will need to take that one with a grain of salt?” he asked. “Yes, my friend informed me that it’s more for advanced witches because they know what’s rubbish and what’s not.” I told him. “You have a wise friend.” He stated. “He also mentioned that you know a lot about witchcraft and the Celtic pantheon?” I asked. “I’d like to think so.” Mr Emrys smiled. “Can I ask a few questions?” I asked. “Of course, I actually have a book on magic that might interest you,” he stated, “it’s not for sale but I could show it to you if you would like to?” He asked. “I would love to.” I smiled.  “Well just pop by, and I will show it to you. I do need to look for it first.” He stated. “Oh that’s no problem at all, I am planning to stay here for a week or so.” I said. “Well I think I will have it tomorrow or Friday at least.” He smiled at me.

We stood there talking for a while, until Arthur decided to complain again. “Morgana can we go yet?” He whined. “No Arthur, we cannot.” I snapped, I mean I wasn’t forcing him to stay inside the bookstore. “And if you do not shut the fuck up we are staying here longer and I tell dad you are being a clotpole.”  I warned him. “Clotpole isn’t even a word.” He remarked, thinking he was being clever. “It actually is,” Mr Emrys said, “Shakespeare used it in one of his plays actually.” He stated. “My brother is too dumb to have actually read Shakespeare.” I let out a deep sigh, “I don’t know why I put up with him.” He glared at me, “The feeling’s mutual.” He then started to look at his phone. “Phones don’t work here, “ Mr Emrys said, “there’s a bad connection around here, well around the whole town actually.” He smiled. I smiled back at him, “That’s just lovely, makes me wanna stay here forever.” I said filled with joy. “Well perhaps they’ll let you stay in Avalon.” Mr Emrys laughed, as did I.

Then after 20 minutes or so, I decided to release Arthur from his pain and take him elsewhere, as he looked the place would give him a heart attack if he stayed there any longer.  “We can go to the Tor tomorrow.” I stated with a smile. Then I turned my attention to Mr Emrys, “Goodbye Mr Emrys, I’ll come and see the book tomorrow if that’s alright with you, mister?”  I asked with a smile. “That’s alright, it might happen that my grandson is in the store, but he can show it to you as well.” He smiled back at me.

I decided it would be fun to go to a bed and breakfast, as I would have done that had Gwen been able to tag along. Arthur wasn’t too pleased about it, as he preferred fancy hotels and such, and made a big scene about it. Which only resulted in me calling our father and getting my way.

Our room was lovely, it was a bit small, but the beds were comfy and the view was amazing. I could see the Tor from the window and even from there it looked amazing. Arthur of course whined about the beds and everything. His rants included that the people were rude, which was far from the truth. In fact the only one I would consider rude was Arthur.

~

“Gwen, do you think it’d be nice to surprise Morgana by showing up in Glastonbury?” Lance asked me. I nodded, “It’d be perfect her, she’s stuck with Arthur now.” I stated. “Ooh poor girl.” Lance winced. I smiled at him and snuggled closer, “how about we go early in the morning?” I asked. “That’s sounds good to me.” He smiled and kissed my forehead.

~

“Arthur, we were supposed to go to the Tor today!” The Harpy yelled at me. “Whatever.” I rolled my eyes, you see I met this chick Vivian who hated this place as much as me and though she was bitch, she was hot so I could look past it. The Harpy didn’t seem to agree with me that this was normal, another harpy thing you see. “Well Arthur, I hope you get a std.” She yelled and stormed outside. Whatever I could use some peace and quiet.

~

Arthur was such a jerk, this was supposed to be my dream trip and he seemed to do everything to ruin it. I didn’t even get what he saw in that girl, she wasn’t even nice.

I decided it would be best if I just went to the Tor by myself, but before I did I texted Gwen.

_Going to the Tor today. Miss you loads! Say Hi to Lance for me. Hope you are alright!  xxM_

Gwen never took long to reply so within minutes I had received a message from her, and Lance.

_Amazing, you’ll love it! We miss you too. We are good, and you? Xx L &G_

I walked to the Tor and sat around outside for a bit at first. It was then that I spotted Mr Emrys. “Hello Mr Emrys.” I greeted with a smile. “Hello child.” He smiled back, “Is your brother not with you?” he asked concerned. “He found some girl and decided that was much more important than me.” I sighed sadly. “He’s a fool for doing that.” Mr Emrys stated. “Shall we go into the Tor?” He suggested and I nodded.

After a few hours we decided to have lunch at one of the cafes in Glastonbury. The café was very cosy and had a great menu. Mr Emrys and I both decided to take the day special, as he suggested it was really good. “Hello Mr Emrys,” the waitress had greeted him, and then smiled at me. “hello?” She said softly. “I am Morgana.” I offered my hand, which she shook. “Nice to meet you, I am Freya.” She smiled shyly. She went to the kitchen and we didn’t see her until she brought us our food. “She’s very lovely, often comes around in summer to help out in my store.” Mr Emrys explained. “That’s amazing.” I smiled. “Certainly so.” He stated.

We talked until Freya brought us our meals, which was eaten in silence. Once we were both finished, Mr Emrys signed for Freya to come. “This one is on me.” He smiled and paid. When I attempted to give him the money for my meal, he refused several times. It didn’t matter, I would repay him some other time. He offered to go look at the book he had mentioned the other day, and I accepted it gladly.

~

Me and Viv were just kissing when her dad, completely insane wanker I tell you, walked into her room. ‘What the hell do you think you’re doing?” He barked. “I was kis-“ I started out. “I can see that, now tell me how fast can you run, you tosser?” He yelled. I didn’t even answer but started running as fast as I could. Shit if I had known she’d give me this much trouble I would have tried to shag that other girl Sophia. Which actually sounded like a great idea right now.

~

Lance and I had woken up at five in the morning, luckily we had packed our bags last night, so we could get in the car and drive towards the airport quickly. We had bought two last minute tickets online last night and should be able to be in Glastonbury at a reasonable time. I was so excited to see Morgana again, I hadn’t seen her in a few days since I had been in France for a few weeks to spend time with Lance. Originally the plan had been for us two to go to Glastonbury together, but then Uther had made Arthur go with her instead of me. Still we both had a gap year, so there would be other things we could visit together, yet I knew how much visiting Glastonbury meant to Morgana. She had been dreaming of it for years and now she was finally able to go. I just hoped Arthur wouldn’t ruin it for her.

~

“I assume you know the more basic magic?” Mr Emrys said. “Yes, such as casting a circle and cleansing items.” I smiled. He had offered me to actually use the book and teach me some things he had learned when he was younger. He was very wise, so I figured it would do no harm to listen to him. “Excellent.” He smiled, “Can you already write spells?” he asked. “Well sometimes they work, but most of the time they don’t.” I sighed. “Well then we’ll teach you that first.” He stated and began his lesson.


	3. Chapter 3

When Derek got “home” after a long day of hopeless searching, all he wanted was to eat and sleep. He most certainly hadn’t expected Stiles to be there, sitting in the bus.

“Hi.” Stiles said shyly, so unlike him. “Scott’s busy doing summer reading so I figured I’d come to see you.” He stated awkwardly.

“Didn’t you have anyone else to bother?” Derek raises his eyebrow, semi-annoyed.

“My dad’s working.” Stiles shrugged, “and it’s summer and I’m bored.”

Derek sighed deeply, “I am busy, I’ve got to find Boyd and Erica.” He looked kind of apologetic. He felt bad for the kid, not that he would say so with too many words.

“I can help?” Stiles offered, “I used to help my dad all the time.” He looked hopefully. Something Derek just couldn’t resist.

“Alright, I might be able to use some help.” He said with a half-smile.

They spend a lot of time together that summer, searching for Boyd and Erica of course. Some days they take a day of though, to rest and talk things through. They cross of the places they’ve already looked. Derek explains the mark the alpha pack left on the door of his old house. It is a summer spend in cars and sleeping bags, and Stiles thinks it might be the best summer since he went to Europe with his mom.

“Maybe you should get yourself a house?” Stiles said one night. “It might also help your pack feel more secure, because I don’t know about you but this bus gives me the creeps sometimes.” Much to Stiles’ surprise, Derek actually agrees with him. They don’t look for the missing pack members, they go house-hunting and end up with a loft.

It isn’t much yet, but a trip to Ikea can do wonders. Stiles made sure there were lots of blankets, for the pack he’d said, and day-to-day items.

“We can always go back later, when things have calmed down a bit.” He smiled at Derek. Derek would very much like that, he didn’t say so however.

“Maybe.” He had said. Then he went to unload Stiles’ jeep and carried the bags into the loft. Stiles unpacked the blankets first and lied them on the bed.

“Wanna order pizza?” Stiles asked softly, as he lied down on the bed.

“Get off.” Derek groaned, “and yes.”

“But it is so comfy.” Stiles complained. Derek tried to pull him off the bed, whereas he tried to pull Derek onto it. They did end up on the floor, Stiles forgot how much stronger Derek was.

“But seriously check the bed out.” Stiles said softly, “It is really comfy.” He smiled.

“Fine.” Derek huffed. Stiles counted this as a victory, of what he didn’t know. Derek pulled Stiles up and then lied down on the bed. “It is comfy.” He stated. It was one of the few times Stiles saw him smile.

“Can I lie down next to you?” Stiles asked softly.

“Yeah, sure.” Derek said, his voice just a little bit broken. Stiles got onto the bed and looked at Derek. He didn’t need werewolf hearing to notice Derek’s heartbeat started beating faster. 


	4. Chapter 4

“Hello Arthur.” Gwen smiles. Arthur has just walked into the supermarket, as he does every evening. It’s a little after six and Gwen knows Arthur has just finished work at Camelot Inc. It’s his dad’s company, but one day it’ll be his. “Hello Guinevere.” Arthur smiles. “You know you don’t actually need anything, Morgana dropped by earlier.” Gwen states. “I bet she doesn’t have snacks.” Arthur replies. “Loads of them.” Gwen smiles. “Beer?” Arthur tries. “No but you hate beer.” Gwen laughs. “Gwaine said he’d come by tonight.” Arthur says. “He’s in Australia.” Gwen laughs. “I mean at least come up with a good excuse, it’s not that great here anyway.” She states. Arthur blushes, “I am going to buy flowers.” He states and walks away. Gwen doesn’t even get the chance to ask who the lucky girl is.

“Guinevere Abigail Smith , will you come over to my house and watch Doctor Who?” Arthur drops on one knee and gives Gwen the flowers. Gwen laughs and pretends to think for a while. “Only because it’s Doctor Who.” She smiles.

“Who’s that?” Merlin asks when Arthur has left. Gwen has almost forgotten Merlin is new and doesn’t know Arthur comes by every day. “That’s Arthur, regular shopper with bad excuses.’ She says with a soft sigh. “I know enough.” Merlin laughs. 


End file.
